LA, New york and  IM GONNA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS
by gleekified01
Summary: The sequel to when i see your face it makes me smile! the curse is broken and now they're getting married! there are a few things though...
1. Chapter 1

LA, New york and ... IM GONNA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON THEIR ASS!

_**Ok guys this is the sequel to when i see your face it makes me smile! enjoy and when i see reviews they make me smile review! :) I own nada of glee! they all belong to ryan murphy!**_

Planning our life!

The floor was a mess, the table was a mess, the sofa was a mess, kurt, mercedes and rachel were a mess! They had been planning the wedding. Which cake; hand made or store bought, Which church, Where to hold the reception, What food to have and Which caterers; them or hired staff? The whole wedding lot! Blaine had been forced into letting kurt plan the wedding! Kurt was the ideal events planner! He could plan anything, from weddings to birthdays. They were now spread across the floor asleep!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine came to mercedes house to find a sleeping kurt in mercedes and rachels arms while they carried him upstairs to mercedes bed!

_What uh, what happened to the living room? _

_We were planning the wedding!_

_Should i leave it?_

_YES!_

_Whoa! ok._

Watching a sleeping kurt was so cute! He was cuddling a soft toy labelled mr weddinger, so blaine took a picture (not stalkerish in any way at all) It was then that kurt had decided to wake up! Blaine quickly hid his phone and said good afternoon. Kurt stared at him wide eyed!

_WHY AM I IN BED AND NOT PLANNING THE WEDDING (_Gets up and storms downstairs)

Blaine followed quickly to save mercedes and rachel! (pop)

Blaine looked round to see kurt plopped on the floor with rachel and mercedes either side, ahhh he was so cute when he was mad!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Once blaine and kurt (who had to be pryed away with a vogue magazine) they were chatting in the navigator about the invites. They had decided on hand made ones, with gold glitter paint for writing, and pink glitter bows for a decorations with a 4 layered picture of them both to make them look 3D! Kurt sighed in awe at the idea! They chattered all the way home and slept for hours!

_**Ok, guys i made this chapter short and will put a new chapter up soon! :) reviews make me smile :D**_


	2. yes no maybe so

_**Yes no maybe so **_

Why him, he never knows. He had kurt hustling him out the door at one point and mercedes and rachel yapping about music! Blaine had resorted to dreaming about his kids, What they would look like and how they would sing! That was until... _BLAINE! do you agree with pink frosting or blue?_ Blaine knew he would explode soon, so he just said _Why not both? _It was then at that moment that kurt leaped into his arms! _Now i remembered why i love you! _kurt screeched.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes tried convincing kurt to fly to new york to get a dress designed by marc jacobs but kurt preferred a handmade one like his prom suit! So he grabbed sequinns, material, glitter, pins, needles, thread, pens, mercedes and rachel into mercedes bedroom! He came out wearing a stunning sequinned and threaded suit! there were sequinns around the hem and the collar, glitter and thread on the inside stating the designer and a pocket with the words kurt hummel-andrson ebroided in small letters showered with glitter and sequinns! Blaine just stood there mouth open and speechless!

xxxxxxxxxxx

They had looked online for suitable venues and found none, so they decided to marry beach style! Blaines dad was friends with a priest who said he'd be happy to do it! They then decided to rent a beautiful ball room for the reception! it would be a day to remember. They would then honeymoon in new york for a week. Oh how they couldnt wait for it!

**Sorry guys this chapters short as the next chapter is the wedding! you'll love it, so romantic! reviews make me smile and gives me klainebow powr to write more chapters xxx :)**


	3. goin' to the chapel

Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married!

Kurt stood there face to face with blaine it was that day it had came so fast and now there they were reciting their vows!

_Kurt, when we first met i felt like i could hug you, kiss you and never let go and i still feel that way to this very day! kurt, you are my everything, my world, my partner for ever and more._

_Thank you blaine, now would kurt please read his vows to blaine..._

_Blaine, you make me feel like im dreaming because i could never have found someone like you, you are always going to be the love of my life, the best thing to ever happen, an angel sent from heaven and i cannot describe how beautiful you are!_

Sniffles were heard from carol, rachel, mercedes, tina, burt, and finn, brittany was telling santana that the dolphins would have to go back to the water soon or they would die! artie was comforting the girls along with puck, mike, sam, quinn, rory and sugar.

As they made their way towards the grand sinphany hall kurt was nuzzled into blaines shoulder mumbling how he couldn't wait for kids! Blaine chuckled at the sight and thought, they had reached the recption.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They had all chatted and blaine announced that he would like to sing to kurt with the help of the N.D!

_now that we've settled down, that I_

_found a boy and we're married now (ow-ow)_

_Now oh, all our dreams will come true_

_I'll give you things you can give to me_

_**YEAH!**_

_You make me feel like im livin' a _

_teenage dream! the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, Just one touch now baby i believe! Lets run away and don't never look back_

_(don't never look back)_

_**YEAH!**_

_My heart stops when you look at me just one touch, now baby_

_I believe! This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back! (Don't ever look back)_

_husband, why are you so shy, it's not like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_(light)_

_Oh yeah, i found someone like you, They all_

_wish nothing but the best for us two!_

_We won't forget this, i swear i remember_

_we said I do take you, and i take you too! _

_(yeah, yeah, I take you and i take you too!)_

_**YEAH, I HEARD YOU WERE THE WILD ONE!**_

as the song ended kurts and everybody elses including mr shues and mrs pilsburys eyes were flooding! All kurt could rspond with was a million kisses! Blaine nearly slipped on their tears! He was so happy!

**Next up Honeymoon in NEWYORK!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) the song was a mash-up of:**

**Adele's: someone like you**

**Flo rida's: I heard you were the wild ones**

**Katy perry's: Teenage dream as seen in never been kissed! KLAINE!**

**Happy easter everybody YEAH IM GONNA BE THE WILD ONE!**

**I own none of the songs, apart from the changed lyrics!**


	4. once in a life time opportunity

Once in a life time opportunity

_BLAINE! HONEY WE'RE IN NEW YORK! _

_What, kurt? what's the matter, where are we?_

_WE'RE IN NEW YORK! LETS GO SEE LES MIS! NO SPRING AWAKENING, NO WEST SIDE STORY!_

_Kurt, calm down. We need to check into the hotel and then we can go and relax by watching west side story ok._

_fine, if we must go to the hotel FIRST._

They arrived at the broadway inn, they had just checked in and were now up in their room spread on the bed covers with the radio on. It was only then that one of their favourite songs came on!

_I know a place, where the grass is really greener, warm, wet and wild there must be something in the water, sippin gin and juice layin underneath the palm trees the boys break their necks tryin' get a sneek peek!_

They then joined in and took it to the lobby

_You could travel the world but nothing comes close to the golden coast once you party with us you'll be falling in love (ove-ove-ove)_

_California gurls, we're unforgettable daisy dukes bikini's on top! Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicles! (woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_California gurls we're un-deniable daisy dukes bikini's on top fine, fresh, feirce we got it on lock west coast represent so put your hands up! woah-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_California!_

People clapped, cheered, took photos and recorded it! They were obviously liked, a lot once they had stopped cheering and bowing a tall man came over?

_Excuse me,I'm chad thomas. I represent columbian records and you two have got real talent! Here's my card, swing by later and we'll talk albums!_

_OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! YOU WON'T REGRET IT I SWEAR!_

_I hope not!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, guys you can guess what the next chapter will be! if not it's the colubian records meeting and the rest of the honey moon! you guys are awesome keep out for new chapters and stories! reviews make me smile :) xxx**


	5. let's talk records

Let's talk albums

_Blaine, oh my god this building is huge! _

_I know kurt, you've said that 5 times since we got here!_

_blaine... Oh my._

_Kurt, dont make me take away your alexander mqueen scarf._

_(GASP) ..._

Kurt then stayed silent until they reached chads office. (knock, knock, knock) _Boys! come on in. This is darren cross, he's interested in becoming your is chris cilfer he represents all our recording studios. _

_Now, we need to discuss money and tour arrangements. Ok, heres what we are willing to pay, £30,000 a month for both of you. _Both kurts and blaines mouth hung open then closed.

Thank you! we'd love that.

Ok, so we'll start recording immediantly!

Kurt and blaine looked at eachother and bit their lip.

_Immediantly? Umm... theres gonna be a problem, see the only reason we're in new york is because we're on our honeymoon. There's not a problem is there, because if there is then i'm sorry but. _They were cut off. _Kurt relax, we have no problem with gay couples, why chris and darren are married aren't you boys!_

_Yes sir! 1 year now!_

_Oh, good ok well about the honeymoon?_

_Don't worry, may i ask how long you're staying?_

_One week._

_Ok, thats fine we'll start recording in two weeks then, gives you time to pack and head on out to here then!_

_..._

_..._

_OK! _

**Sorry this chapter was so short! need to work out a few things though, like the goodbyes and the future!**


End file.
